Artemis Fowl Paragraph
by x Death by Torchwood x
Summary: Eh, just a crappy writing assignment I wrote about Artemis Fowl. I decided to post it for the heck of it. Read, don't read, I honestly don't care. Just no flames, please, okay? :  Rated T for crappy writing.


**A/N: Hey people! I had a writing assignment due this week that asked me to write a paragraph about my favorite person, place, or thing, and so, due to my obsession with Artemis Fowl, I decided to write it about him(^^ that just goes to show how many friends I have, LOL!). No one in my writing class has ever read Artemis Fowl, so I have my fingers crossed that they'll want to read it after this! :) Please, let me know if you see any typos/anything that I could improve on. (Please ignore any typos or anything in the thing labeled "Prewriting"! I know that they just glare out, but my mom says that I'm not allowed to backspace at all when I'm prewriting. :( This is hard because I'm so picky about grammar & punctuation! Anyway, I'm off topic; just ignore the whole "Prewriting" paragraph, as it would probably be painful to read. Thank you.) The only reason I put the "Prewriting" thing there is because it was **_**mandatory**_** to the assignment. Ugh. I hate prewriting. *goes off and grumbles to herself* *comes back* Am I ranting? Sorry about that. I'll stop now. :) Enjoy.**

**(I don't even know why I'm posting this writing assignment…meh, I guess it's just one of those weirdness things.) ^^ tee-hee**

Prewriting

Artemis Fowl II is my hero. He has raven black hair and one blue eye and one brown one. His face is pale as a vampire's from sitting in front of the computer so often. His vocabulary is a mile long, and he can speak a number of languages, even a language unknown to all other human beings. He has a huge bodyguard named Domovoi Butler, who is always by Artemis's side. Artemis has a kind and protective mother named Angeline Fowl and a father named Artemis Fowl, Senior. Mrs. Fowl always calls her precious son Arty and her husband Timmy. Artemis always wears suits and Oxford shoes even though he is only fourteen. He is _never_ found wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He has had these habits since he was ten years old. Artemis is criminal mastermind, a genius, and is quite ruthless. When Artemis was twelve years old he kidnapped a fairy name Holly Short and held her for ransom. After uncharacteristically giving back half of the money and returning Holly, they were both in quite a few near-death situations, during which Artemis betrayed the fairy people, demanded their money and help, and, against his better judgment, befriended Holly and most of her people. Unfortunately, my hero is fictional.

First Draft

Artemis Fowl II is my hero. His raven black hair is often slicked back, his electric blue eye sparking ruthlessly and his soft hazel eye glinting mischievously. His face is pale as a vampire's from insisting on staying up at all hours of the night and doing research online. Unlike most teenage boys, he is _never_ found wearing jeans and a t-shirt—not Artemis! Artemis has always worn suits with leather Oxford shoes ever since he was ten years old. He is fourteen years old. His vocabulary is at least a mile long! He can speak a number of languages, including one that is unknown to all other human beings. Artemis was born and raised in Dublin, Ireland. His gigantic bodyguard, called Butler, is always at Artemis's side. Artemis has a kind and protective mother called Angeline Fowl, and his father is Artemis Fowl, Senior. Mrs. Fowl has her own pet names for Artemis and his father: her precious son is known to her as Arty, and her husband is Timmy. Her little Arty is a criminal mastermind, a genius, and he is quite ruthless. When he was twelve years old, he kidnapped a young fairy named Holly Short and held her for ransom for some of the fairies' precious gold. But after Holly made a lot of trouble for Artemis, he un- characteristically gave back half of the gold and he released the tough little fairy. Holly and he were in quite a few near-death situations together afterwards, during which Artemis betrayed the fairy people, demanded their money and their time, and, against his better judgment, befriended Holly and most of her people. Arty's eyes had both been blue at one time, but he had accidentally traded one of his eyes for one of Holly's in a time stream. As much as I would like for dear Arty to be real, unfortunately, my hero is fictional.

**| THOSE WHO  
>| REVIEW GET<br>| FREE CYBER-COOKIES! (heck, who am I kidding, those who **_**read**_** this piece crap get free cookies!)  
>| Artemis: *facepalm*<br>| Me: What? It's the only way to get reviews around her. *frowns at readers*  
>V *smiles again* R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
